


Shawn Gets His Wish

by quiet__tiger



Category: Psych
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: They finally get around to sex in the new office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Impatient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10633479).
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Aug. 15th, 2006.

Shawn squeezed himself tighter around Gus, trying to reinforce to his body that using the wooden office desk as a surface for sex was a good idea and that the edge wasn’t digging into his lower back. It didn’t make the digging feel better, but it made everything else feel better, so the move was successful. Especially because it made Gus thrust harder and groan.

“God, Gus, harder…” Gus gave him that half-lidded look that either meant he was aroused or was trying to convey how stupid one of Shawn’s ideas was and he wasn’t going to partake in it. He decided it was the latter because there wasn’t the telltale spark of heat in those dark eyes. Then Gus deliberately slowed his thrusts to gentle rocking, confirming Shawn’s hunch. “What are you doing?”

“You never listen to me when you top. So I’m not going to listen to you.”

“But, Gus…” Shawn tried to rock in counter to Gus’s thrusts, stoke the fire a little more, and rubbed his Converse-clad feet over Gus’s upper arms. Now he wished he’s taken them off before insisting on using the desk. Not able to hold the position long, Shawn let his legs fall back to their place, lodged against the crooks of Gus’s elbows. In all honesty Shawn wasn’t too perturbed; Gus was moving at the pace he knew drove Shawn crazy, little shocks of pleasure radiating from what felt like everywhere. If the desk wasn’t making him so uncomfortable, he would relish their slow lovemaking, enjoy the twingesand try to make them last even though he wanted it all harder. But right now he just wanted Gus to _move_. “I don’t tease you.”

That mildly-irritated look again, but Shawn didn’t miss the way Gus moved a bit faster, the way his breath came a bit shorter. They’d done this so many times, so many different ways, but Gus had never found a way to hide his responses to Shawn working himself against him. Unless they weren’t facing each other. A photographic memory didn’t mean much without a photograph.

Gus moved faster and shifted slightly, and Shawn had to suck in a breath as an extra bolt of pleasure shot through his body. He loved this, loved having Gus fuck him, loved being spread open for him. He loved topping, too, loved feeling Gus beneath him. He really just loved sex with Gus. Women were fun, and he’d had plenty of them, tons compared to the unlucky-in-love Gus, but it wasn’t the same. Gus always reacted in such silly ways to his teasing, always got so frustrated, always tried to retaliate. There was such freedom and familiarity there.

Gus lifted one of Shawn’s legs and started to suck a bruise into it; had he been in a position to mark his neck, he probably would have. At least the bruise on his leg would be easy to explain away should someone ask. All the years they were together, and it was still a secret. Something shared between the two of them and no one else. It was better that way. They could flirt with whomever they wanted, go out with whomever they wanted. But in the end they returned to each other, where sex was clockwork but never boring.

Gus slowed again as he put Shawn’s leg back down. “Gus… Come on!” Gus had driven him near the point of orgasm, but certainly not close enough to reach it.

“But I like listening to you beg.” Shawn knew it was because he didn’t do it often enough for Gus’s liking; of the two of them, Gus was always needier, always more impatient. He didn’t often tease this way. 

“You-” Shawn clenched around Gus again, and Gus thrust hard.

And didn’t stop.

Knowing Gus was close from the way his mouth was pulled into a grimace, the slight keening sound to his breathing, and the way he clutched Shawn’s legs tighter, Shawn reached between them to wrap a hand around his own cock. He watched Gus’s eyes drop between them, felt Gus’s hands tighten as he started jerking himself off.

Shawn wasn’t entirely sure how long they both watched his hand on his shaft before Gus dropped his head and then threw it back. His mouth opened but he came almost silently, jagged breath all Shawn heard over his own panting. He didn’t matter; all he needed to push him over the edge was a press of his thumb over the head of his cock and the memory of the expression of bliss on Gus’s face.

He trembled, and he groaned, and he ejaculated all over himself. Unfortunately, he didn’t think he caught any of the desk. They’d have to try in another position to christen it properly.

Gus stood fully straight and pulled out, and eased Shawn’s legs down. As Gus threw the condom away, Shawn pulled himself up into a more comfortable position on the desk. When Gus returned he pulled his knees up and rested his feet flat on the top surface, and Gus crossed his arms and leaned against Shawn’s bent knees.

Gus asked, with a raised eyebrow, “Are you happy we finally did it in the new office?”

Shawn grinned up at him. “I still think we should have done it in your office. Why haven’t we yet?”

“Because that’s my space. It’s where I work, do my own thing. It’s where I get away from you.”

“Gus, you’re no fun.”

Gus reached down and twisted Shawn’s nipple in retaliation, making Shawn hiss. “I’m plenty of fun. Just restrained fun. You know that.”

“Fine, fine.” Shawn wriggled again, trying to get comfortable; there seemed to be a pen under his shoulder. Gus didn’t move. “What now?”

“Shower.”

“We have to go home for that.”

“Better that than running to a case smelling like sex.”

“You don’t thin it’d be fun just to play with Lassiter?”

That half-lidded look of disgust again, and Shawn tried unsuccessfully to restrain his smile. “Okay, okay. Home to shower.” Gus finally pushed off him and stood, then pulled Shawn up with him, standing him on his feet. Shawn marveled at Gus, knowing that nothing could separate them, they always worked everything out and where there for each other. Just silly post-sex musings. “That was great, by the way. Gotta do it again soon.”

“That desk really that comfortable? It doesn’t look it.” Gus frowned down at it.

“Absolutely! Don’t say I don’t know my wood. Besides, we might as well use it for something, if we don't get more cases.”

Gus just shook his head as Shawn grinned again.

And rubbed surreptitiously at his lower back.


End file.
